


Don't be a tease

by alexthegremlin



Series: Oh my Darlin' Clementine [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: DIALOGUE HEAVY THOUGH, F/F, IM AN IDIOT SORRY, THIS WAS ACCIDENTALLY DELETED GJSGJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthegremlin/pseuds/alexthegremlin
Summary: Clem is a big tease, Violet hates it (she secretly loves it but ssh)





	Don't be a tease

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE IS MISLEADING HJDH ITS JUST FLUFF

_"Don't be a fucking tease."  
_  
  
Clementine is taller than Violet and Violet knows it due to because of Clementine's never-ending teasing about it. "Hold this." Violet handed Clem a book.   
  
"Yes ma'am." Violet riffled through a drawer trying to find some sort of bookmark. A few moments later she gave up, sighing.  
  
She turned to Clem, "can you give me my book back?  
  
The taller girl just grinned at her and raised the arm that was holding Vi's book up.   
  
"Give it back you ass."  
  
Clem stuck her tongue out and laughed, "well you have to grab it first shorty."  
  
Violet rolled her eyes and reached up to grab the book,  _ah damn it so close._ She went on her tiptoes and Clementine being the adorable tease she is, stepped back to avoid the blonde.  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"Shorty."  
  
"Stooooppp."  
  
"Make me." The shorter girl took a step back, glaring at Clementine. She lunged forward at Clem, trying to tickle her sides.  
  
"You're not ticklish, are you?"  
  
"I used to be, nice try though!"  
  
"Ughhhh."   
  
She lunged at Clem again, this time trying to tackle her. It worked, but now they're in a very awkward position with Violet on top of Clem and Clem awkwardly pinned beneath.  _Huh, never expected to be on top of Clem. BAD THOUGHTS VIOLET BAD THOUGHTS._ The two of them stay in that position, both not knowing what to do. The book now was forgotten.  
  
Fortunately, Louis barges into the room interrupting the moment, "hey gu-Ooh uh, sorry I'll go."  
  
Violet rolls off Clem in a panic. "I TRIPPED AND ACCIDENTALLY FELL ON CLEM."   
  
Louis doesn't look convinced, nods anyway, "sure, I'll just-" Louis turned around, "-leave you guys alone." The two winced at Louis slamming the door closed.    
 

Clementine and Violet were both silent until Violet said, "sorry for being really weird around you and stuff. I've never really had proper friends before-"  
  
"I don't want to be your friend."  
  
_Oh._ "Way to let a girl down easy."  
  
The brunette's eyes widened, realising how badly she worded that sentence, "oh shit, wait I meant-"  
  
"No, no. I get it." Heartbroken, Violet turned to the door and before she could even take a step, Clementine grabbed her wrist. "What?" She didn't dare look at Clem,  _god I'm such an idiot. Why did I ever think we could've been friends._  
  
Clem cupped Violet's cheek with her free hand, "Vi... God, I'm such an ass-"  
  
Violet turned to face her, with teary eyes and a sad smile, "yeah, you really are."  
  
Softly laughing, Clem's amber eyes met with Violet's green eyes, "I meant. I want to be more than that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to be more than 'just friends'"

**Author's Note:**

> CLEM IS TALLER THAN VI CHANGE MY MIND
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @its-gunna-be-mae


End file.
